Conventional motor current controllers utilize a control loop feedback architecture. For instance, a proportional-integral-derivative PID controller may calculate an error value as the difference between a measured process variable and a desired set point/control variable. A proportional-integral (PI) controller may share some of the functionality as the functionality of a PID controller. High speed permanent magnet motors may experience high frequency rotor losses.